


Returning

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Complicated [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean returns to New Zealand and saying that Viggo's glad to see him is an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

The flight in always leaves Sean rattled and tired, not to mention feeling that particular brand of canned-air dirty that comes from sitting in close quarters with a hundred other people. Having done marginal unpacking, though, and then showering, shaving and running a comb through his hair has refreshed him.

It isn't that, though; not really. It's the preparation for seeing Viggo again that's got Sean relaxing, pouring himself a scotch in Viggo's own rented flat. _This_ is better, he decides as he settles onto the sofa to wait. _Much better._

While Viggo knows that Sean is back, he's not sure if he'll see him tonight or not. Given Sean's hatred of flying, for all Viggo knows, Sean's crashed in bed and won't be seen until tomorrow.

As soon as he steps into his flat, however, he can smell Sean, a combination of Sean's favorite shampoo and his aftershave, and he finds himself grinning at the sight of Sean on his sofa, drinking scotch. "Hey," he says, propping his sword up near the door before coming into the room. "Don't know if you want the crushing hug or not; I'm kinda rank at the moment."

"Christ," Sean sighs, already halfway across the room and not stopping, "come here." He hugs Viggo hard, shutting his eyes. "Fuck, but I missed you," he whispers.

"Missed you too," Viggo says, leaning against Sean once it becomes apparent Sean doesn't mind hugging a filthy Ranger. To his chagrin, he feels his cock starting to get hard, and before he can think about it, he presses closer to Sean, almost rubbing against him.

Groaning, Sean grabs hold of Viggo's head and kisses him, tongue driving in alongside Viggo's hungrily. He only just got out of the shower a while ago, but suddenly he wants to show Viggo the other side of things the way Sean does them.

Managing to pull back after a long, grinding kiss, Sean murmurs, "Come take a shower with me."

"Yes," Viggo says, leaning back to grin at Sean. "God, it's good to be close to you again." He leads the way to the bathroom, his fingers fumbling over costume fastenings he can normally undo with ease.

Sean starts to strip down, too, and then ends up stopping, trousers half-undone, to help Viggo out of his things. "I've been thinking about this," he murmurs. "About being close to you again. About what it would be like." He drops his hands; he's not much better with the fastenings than Viggo, right now.

"Me too," Viggo says. "And not just because I haven't come in the last four days." Once Sean's got him naked, he quickly helps Sean out of the rest of his clothes.

Sean grins, but he knows how serious Viggo is. It would be easy right now to just dive back into their original routine: a healthy, rousing shag over the basin counter and then dinner eaten standing in the kitchen, but they've moved on from that for a reason.

He turns the water on and adjusts it, then gestures Viggo in. Once they're under the spray together, Sean lathers up his hands and soaps Viggo's shoulders and neck, tipping his head forward to rest it against Viggo's. "This is what I've been thinking about," he says. "Just doing mundane things. Just..._sleeping_ next to you."

"_Being_ together," Viggo says, sliding his hands down Sean's sides to rest on his hips. He shivers as Sean's hands hit a sensitive spot on his neck. "One of the reasons I love you is that you think the same way I do."

Viggo's words feel fantastic, and Sean has a brief image of them sliding down over him like the warm water. He shakes his head, grinning hugely and cupping Viggo's face. "That's one of the reasons I love you, too."

"I figured as much," Viggo says with a smile, nuzzling against Sean's wet cheek. He wants Sean desperately right now, but the waiting is good, perfect really.

"God," Sean sighs, and he kisses Viggo soundly. "I've been fighting those words down for weeks." He pulls back and runs his fingers through Viggo's wet hair, smiling at him again.

"You...." Viggo's voice trails off and he leans back into the shower spray so he can look at Sean. "I thought...no I guess you never actually _said_ it. I knew though."

"I think I knew, too," Sean says, and he leans over for the soap, afraid they'll run out of water now that confessions are over. "Though...I wanted to be here when I told you. I wanted to be looking at you." He smiles and drops to his knees, not a subservient move at all, just a way to reach Viggo's legs with the soap.

As always, Viggo can feel Aragorn leaving him as he showers. It's good to have Sean be part of this, although Viggo was a little surprised at how little of Aragorn's conflicting feelings toward Boromir he felt when he first saw Sean in his living room tonight.

Just as the water starts to get tepid, they finally finish washing each other and step out. Although Viggo hasn't been given to subservient behavior before this, it seems the most normal thing in the world to grab a towel and dry Sean off.

That's very pleasing, and very...well, sweet. Sean accepts the attention, then wraps a dry towel around Viggo's shoulders to pull him close.

"I don't think I can take any more amenities," he sighs. "Let's go to bed."

"Please," Viggo says, moving into the bedroom, all but pulling Sean along with him in his eagerness. "Want you so fucking much."

There's no point in answering. Sean tumbles Viggo onto the bed, grinning as he follows, and he's immediately grabbing for a condom and lube.

"Want you so fucking much," he agrees quietly, almost on a growl.

"Please," Viggo moans, spreading his legs and shamelessly grinding up against Sean. "Need you...please."

The prep is rough and quick, partly due to the fact that Sean hasn't let Viggo come since two phone calls ago, but mostly due to the fact that Sean can't wait. When he pushes in, he pushes in hard, leaning down to grip Viggo's hip so he can give a good, hard fucking.

It's almost impossible for Viggo to keep from coming once Sean really gets going, and it's a moment before he realizes that he's muttering "please please" over and over again. And yet, he doesn't really want this to end; if there were some way to stay at this level of need, he'd grab at it with both hands.

Sean recognizes the pleading for what it is, but he doesn't want Viggo coming yet, either. He watches Viggo as he fucks him, taking in that need and relishing it. He's not going to last long, either. As if he could spite that somehow, he hitches Viggo's thighs up, pressing them further apart, and fucks Viggo even harder.

As Sean pounds into him, Viggo feels as if all the words have been fucked out of him and all he can do is move with Sean as much as he can. Not that he can really move; Viggo has the feeling that Sean just wants him to just lie there and feel, and he's more than happy to do that.

But it isn't long before Sean needs to come, and the rough friction of Viggo around him and Viggo's willing groans are dragging at his willpower. "Come," he orders hoarsely, bracing on one forearm to shove a hand between them. "Come for me."

With a hoarse shout, Viggo obeys, thrusting up into Sean's hand. It's hard to keep his eyes open, but he manages, wanting to see Sean as he comes.

That Viggo's still watching him, needing to see this, gives Sean enough to go over. He drives in hard, then once more before then he's coming, letting out a tight groan and going tense and still.

He blows out a breath and sinks down over Viggo, shifting so that he can pull out and Viggo can put his legs down. "Brilliant," he whispers, pressing kisses over Viggo's collarbone and then up to his mouth.

Viggo presses up against Sean, kissing him as hard as he can. In spite of having just come, he finds himself still wanting more, and he's not sure if it's because he hasn't seen Sean in three weeks, or because he hadn't come for four days before this. It doesn't matter, though. Sean's here and Viggo knows he'll get fucked again soon enough.

Content to just hang on and kiss back, Sean moans quietly. He can only hope he's conveying his own heated affection properly, but suddenly he has the idea that they're going to have a lot more time than either of them considered when they started up so many weeks ago. He slows the kiss, then breaks it off, but then they're at it again, unable to get enough. It's perfect.

More than happy to be kissed as many times as Sean wants to kiss him, Viggo runs his hands restlessly over Sean's body. He feels almost feverish, and is a little surprised at himself. Normally he's content to relax after sex, but now he feels restless and he keeps touching Sean as if he can't get enough of him.

That restlessness is plain, and while Sean is enjoying it -- he missed Viggo just as much -- he knows it's not Viggo's usual post-sex reaction.

"Just...ah, in case you were wondering," Sean murmurs between those half-frantic kisses, "we didn't have a scene tonight because I didn't feel...controlled enough." He supposes that's a stretch; surely Viggo doesn't think Sean would turn away from that _now,_ but it never hurts to say.

"Of course," Viggo says, wondering why Sean even feels that he needs to explain it. "I just...need you," he says. "I don't need more now, but I just need to touch you." _To make sure that you're real._

"All right," Sean says, trying to soothe and stroking Viggo's hair. "I'm here." He kisses Viggo again, then buries his face in Viggo's neck, scenting him. _Grounding. He needs grounding,_ Sean realizes, and shifts up over Viggo again to press him down into the bed.

"Mmmmm," Viggo hums feeling himself go calm even as Sean presses him to the bed. "Thank you," he murmurs quietly. "Thank you."

Sean holds Viggo down a while longer, and he would swear he can feel Viggo calming beneath him, that extra thrum of energy slowly dissipating.

"You're always welcome, Viggo," Sean answers, smiling.

_-end-_


End file.
